


This Fire Burns

by SlasherFiend



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Curse Breaking, Curses, Desperation, Dubious Consent, Hand Jobs, Implied Jane Foster/Thor - Freeform, M/M, Pseudo-Incest, Timeline What Timeline, referenced Avengers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-14 21:35:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13598859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlasherFiend/pseuds/SlasherFiend
Summary: Loki is cursed after coming back from an adventure with Thor. He tries everything he can think of to get rid of it, but nothing works. Until Loki bumps into Thor and the curse dims.ORLoki really hates his luck and is sure one of the Gods is laughing at him over this.





	This Fire Burns

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Thorki fic, please be gentle. It was finished weeks ago but I'm only just now posting it. Shhh.  
> I've seen all the Thor films but know nothing of the other realms and remember little about the myths to draw upon.  
> I don't know when this is set though I was thinking about Thor the Dark World when writing it.

Loki was unsure of the particulars of the curse other than it made it too hard to think and was becoming a problem very quickly.

 

He woke in his room on Asgard and within moments felt his body flush with a warmth that heated his cheeks and belly. He scowled, squirming against the sheets.

 

He’d already poured over his spell books to find a solution, nothing was helping.

 

Perhaps if he went for a walk he could just ignore it. He was tired of fighting it for now.

 

He wasn’t sure how long it had been, the days had melted into one another as he tried to not be overwhelmed by urges.

 

Loki tried to appear casual as he walked along the courtyard, even if every movement of fabric on his body made it feel like sandpaper rubbing across his skin.

 

He ground his teeth. This wasn’t helping at all, he had been better off in bed. He turned on his heel, to go back to his room when he heard his name.

 

Loki sighed. He paused. Something stirred inside him, the curse was no longer strangling his magic. That was a good sign.

 

“Loki,” Thor repeated as he came to his brother’s side.

 

“Yes?” Loki arched an eyebrow.

 

“Where have you been? Father said you had shut yourself away for days. Are you alright?”

 

“I’m fine.” A lie slid off his tongue easier than the truth.

 

“You do not seem fine.” Thor reached to touch Loki and before Loki could bat Thor’s hand away, his hand cupped the back of his neck, thumb just under his ear.

 

Loki gasped and stood stock still. He was used to Thor putting his hands on him, but this curse made it worse. In fact, it shifted again, cooling slightly.

 

Loki’s eyes closed. Gods why did **this** have to be the solution?

 

“You’re burning up! You should see a healer.” Thor’s hand slid to Loki’s wrist and tugged.

 

Loki’s eyes snapped open. He pulled free. “No!”

 

Thor turned. “No? Brother, you are ill, they can help.”

 

Loki shook his head. “I would rather they not...I can find a remedy on my own.” He took a few steps away from Thor and the curse flared up, flushing hot through his body.

 

Loki stopped in his tracks, hands clenched into fists at his sides.

 

“You are not well, let the healers look you over. Let me help you...” Thor put his hand on Loki’s shoulder.

 

Ice cold anger surged through Loki and he shook Thor’s hand off. “I do not need your help _brother_! You cannot possibly understand how best to help me.” Loki started off, but he only got so far before the curse had him burning inside like lava, and he sank to his knees with a groan.

 

Thor rushed to Loki’s side.

 

Loki panted softly and halfheartedly pushed Thor away when he got to his feet.

 

“At least let me try, Loki. Tell me what is wrong.”

 

Loki felt the curse cool down to a simmer as soon as Thor touched him, and again he swore at the gods. “You will tell no one.”

 

Thor nodded.

 

Loki brushed hair behind his ear. “When we were about to leave Alfheim something happened, latched onto me before Heimdall opened the bifrost. And now, no matter what I do, I cannot shake it. I have tried everything to no avail.”

 

“How does it affect you?”

 

The color on Loki’s cheeks wasn’t from the curse. He didn’t want to share this information with Thor, but he had to… “It arouses me.”

 

Thor’s eyes flicked down briefly and Loki scowled. “It’s not **that** obvious.”

 

“You said nothing has been able to-?”

 

“No, I saw numerous courtesans, and tried to rid it by myself, but...” Loki sighed.

 

“What about a man?”

 

“I already said I-” That had been an interesting moment, duplicating himself for sex.

 

“We shall find you a male courtesan.” Thor turned, looking like he was about to leave, and drag Loki with him.

 

“That would work if it hadn’t already shifted.”

 

Thor turned around, brows furrowing.

 

“It’s latched onto you Thor.”

 

Thor shook his head. “But-”

 

“I know you detest the very idea that this implies, and frankly so do I, but there’s nothing we can do about it. It cools down when you’re near.”

 

Thor heaved a sigh. “If this is some trick by your hand...”

 

Loki’s eyes narrowed. “What would I gain by doing this?”

 

Thor didn’t answer. “We should go back to my room, Odin will not disturb us there.”

 

Loki headed off and Thor slowly followed.

 

Loki started to disrobe as soon as he entered his room and the door had shut, pulling at his tunic. The fabric fell away, much to Loki’s relief and he stole a glance at Thor, who wasn’t moving and remained by the door. Loki arched an eyebrow. “What?”

 

“You said this curse had shifted. What does that mean? How do you know?”

 

Loki sighed. “It’s not as strong when you’re around, I assume that’s a good sign as it hasn’t done that at all around anyone else.”

 

“But how can you-?”

 

“The burning dies down when you touch me.” Loki bit his words out, Thor was being stubborn.

 

“And how do I know this isn’t all a lie?”

 

“You already asked that.”

 

Thor took a step forward. “Yes, but how am I supposed to be sure you are not making this all up for some nefarious purpose. Perhaps to use it against me or-”

 

Loki huffed. “ _Please_ , Thor.” The burning was ready to make him drop to his knees again. “Touch me and see. It will die down.”

 

Thor didn’t move and Loki grabbed his hand, putting it on his chest. “See?”

 

Thor’s fingers spread out on Loki’s chest. “You do feel less like you are burning.”

 

Loki nodded with a small smile. “Now, if we...” He let out a shuddering breath as Thor’s hand trailed down his body.

 

“Perhaps I can cool you down like this.”

 

Loki bit back a groan. His eyes closed as the curse swirled in him, pushing lower and against his cock, causing it to strain upwards.

 

Thor recoiled.

 

Loki slowly opened his eyes. So much for getting rid of this. “Thor, I already told you the curse arouses me, I _need_ to be pleasured to get rid of it.”

 

Thor slowly moved closer to Loki after a moment, fingers wrapping around his cock like he would grip Mjolnir.

 

Loki gasped, a shiver running up his spine as the curse flared, urging him forward.

 

Loki pressed closer, against Thor. “You can pretend I am someone else if it eases your concern,” Loki whispered.

 

Thor glanced down at his hand and stroked Loki.

 

Loki bit his lip, to keep any sounds back, he didn’t want to frighten Thor away when this was working.

 

Thor easily stroked Loki for a few moments, then the curse demanded more, and Loki felt like he was going to collapse.

 

“Thor, you have to-aaah!” Loki’s knees buckled as Thor twisted his wrist and Loki pitched forward, grabbing Thor’s shoulders to keep himself upright. Loki panted softly, “More.”

 

Thor sped up his stroking and Loki moaned, burying his face against Thor’s shoulder, to keep any more sounds back.

 

Loki’s breath shuddered, he could feel the curse straining to be released from his body, crawling under his skin. “K-eep going, I’m almost there.”

 

Loki didn’t particularly like the dry tug but he wasn’t going to ask Thor for anything more. Loki focused on breathing.

 

Then, after what seemed like forever, the curse was just on the edge, Loki gripped Thor’s shoulders and came with a shuddering gasp.

 

Loki almost felt a wicked smile tug at his lips at the thought of his seed covering Thor’s hand. “Thank you.” Loki hated how breathless he was.

 

He turned, to go to his bed and he collapsed on the floor.

 

Thor grabbed him and helped him to the edge of the bed.

 

So much for having the upper hand.

 

Thor washed his hands in a basin and dried them before leaving.

 

Loki knew Thor had to go. Loki sighed, sprawled on his bed, thankful the curse was gone.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Thor was in the Avengers tower when an alarm blared.

 

Everyone stopped talking and Tony pulled up the security footage.

 

“What’s going on?” Bruce shouted over the alarm, hands over his ears, back pressing against a wall.

 

Steve went over as Bruce’s eyes threatened to turn green.

 

Tony had the cameras zoom in, following the person that had broken through the doors and was walking down the halls. Tony frowned. “Is that-?”

 

“Loki?” Thor spun and left the room.

 

Thor jogged down the hall and intercepted his brother, putting a hand on his chest. “What are you doing here? You can’t be here, my friends-”

 

“Yes I know all about your friends and what they’re capable of.” He grabbed hold of Thor and suddenly they vanished, only to stand in a nearby supply closet.

 

Thor stepped back and looked around. “Loki, why are we-?”

 

Loki grabbed Thor’s wrist and put his hand to his feverish skin, casting out a spell that lit the room in floating wisps of light with his other hand.

 

“The curse is back?”

 

“No, it never left! As soon as I woke after you had gone, it flared back up!”

 

Thor frowned at Loki’s blazing eyes. “Then you need to-” Thor reached in between Loki’s legs, pressing him against the wall.

 

Loki grabbed his wrist, lip curling as his back hit the wall. “I don’t think so. Obviously that isn’t the right method, otherwise I wouldn’t be here.”

 

“How did you know I was here?”

 

“I asked Heimdall...Of course I knew you were here, where else would you be?”

 

Thor gestured around them. “But why…?”

 

“To hide from their simple surveillance. Would they really be able to look you in the eye if they saw what you’re about to do?”

 

Thor pulled from Loki’s grip, taking a step back. “What are you planning, brother?”

 

Loki tilted his head, pressing his hands flat against the wall. “Nothing, I believe the only way to rid me of this curse is penetration.”

 

Thor took a moment before piecing together what this all meant. “Loki, I cannot-”

 

“You’re the only one the curse weakens to, you saw it yourself.”

 

“But I cannot-! You cannot expect me to-!”

 

“I can make it easier for you if that’s what it’ll take.” Loki transformed into Jane.

 

Jane smiled and stepped closer to Thor. Then she huffed, glancing down at herself. “I should have gotten undressed first.” She began pulling at her clothes.

 

Thor shook his head. “You can change back. I know it’s you and you haven’t disguised your voice, it will be of no help.”

 

Jane looked up and dissolved into Loki.

 

“I’m still going to get undressed.” Loki pulled at his loose fitting shirt, Thor had barely noticed Loki wasn’t dressed in his traditional armor.

 

Loki turned, disrobing, keeping his back to Thor. “I can get rid of the lights, you won’t have to see me,” Loki muttered, half over his shoulder. “Close your eyes and think of your lady, I don’t care what you do, but this has to happen.”

 

Thor didn’t move for a few moments.

 

Then Loki heard the rustle of fabric before the soft thwap as Thor’s pants hit the floor.

 

Loki swallowed hard, taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly.

 

The curse coiled and swirled in his gut, he tried not to get impatient.

 

Loki shot out his hand and the orbs of light fizzled out, leaving only two.

 

Loki leaned against the wall, bracing himself with his forearms. He heard Thor sigh and breathe softly, before the slide of skin on skin.

 

Loki listened as Thor grunted and panted, working himself up, letting out a slight groan.

 

Each second felt like an eternity and the curse boiled inside of Loki. “Please,” he whispered.

 

Loki gasped when Thor gripped his hips, cock sliding along his cheeks.

 

Loki clenched his hands, Thor was going to try the end of his patience.

 

He went to bite out a demand, when Thor pushed the head of his cock in.

 

Loki breathed out a groan.

 

Thor let out a small grunt and eased in farther.

 

Loki was glad he had prepared himself before this.

 

He heard Thor start to say something, then stopped.

 

Loki clenched around Thor and pushed back against him, the curse swirled in him, rising up to his throat. He could come again, but this was about Thor reaching release, not him.

 

Thor pulled back, then pushed in, setting an easy rhythm.

 

Thor puffed against the back of Loki’s neck.

 

Loki focused on the curse as it choked back any sounds and spread down his arms. He shook, resting his head against his arm.

 

Thor was being gentle, the curse would never leave at this point!

 

“Faster,” Loki whispered, the curse threatened to burn his throat.

 

Thor stilled for a moment and Loki froze, afraid Thor was going to pull out and leave. But then Thor’s hips snapped against Loki, his cock no longer eased in and out, sliding instead.

 

Loki bit his lip to keep from moaning. If he could remove the fact that this was Thor he could enjoy himself.

 

Thor grunted again and he panted, hands gripping Loki’s hips hard.

 

All Loki could do was count the seconds and hope Thor would come soon.

 

What could have been hours later finally saw Thor slowing down and he went to pull out.

 

“No!” Loki reached for Thor, to pull him back. “It has to be...” Loki grabbed Thor’s wrist.

 

Thor stopped, then pushed back in.

 

Loki swallowed hard. The curse rose to heat his face, the tips of his ears, pushing behind his eyes.

 

He shuddered as Thor came inside him, warmness flooding as he gasped and the curse twisted and vanished away.

 

Thor pulled out and Loki shivered as his body adjusted back to its normal temperature.

 

Thor’s come oozed out of his hole.

 

Loki heard Thor getting dressed.

 

Loki turned to him. “I take it you will tell no one what happened here.”

 

Thor nodded. “But what shall I tell my friends? They will be concerned.”

 

Loki humphed. “Tell them the truth, that you were helping rid me of a curse and it was an emergency and that I didn’t want them spying on us.”

 

Thor hummed, giving another nod. “Get home safely brother.”

 

Loki rolled his eyes.

 

Thor left the closet.

 

Loki wanted to stay and witness the pandemonium from the Avengers, but used the opportunity to leave.

 

He was going to lock himself in his room and bathe, vowing to never help Thor on a mission again.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm shipperfiendobssesser on tumblr, come poke me (or tell me how to link on here)  
> if I missed a tag, please tell me


End file.
